comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - A Wayward Son
The black suit and part of its accouterments are visible poking out from the well-worn black and purple backpack where it rests on the top of a building overlooking Times Square. The teenager in one of Hawkeye's cowls and his own worn black trench coat perches up high, watching as the casket approaches. The quiver leaning against the lip of the roof beside him only has a single arrow in it-- one Adam had spent the night before putting together. The collapsible bow had already been snapped out. He waits, a silent black-and-purple gargoyle. Patience is the hallmark of an archer, Clint says. And for all the headstrong attitude it seems all the archers of this world and the other exhibit, when it truly comes down to taking the shot... Breathe. The casket rolls to a stop. Raptor keeps his face impassive. Clint isn't there... he said he'd be right behind Adam, but the teen didn't see his uncle in the gathered friends and family by the podium. His gaze moves from face to face, seeing the glistening tears, the stoic faces, the moments of quirked smiles as memories of Captain America trigger a brief spark of happiness. Even from the distance, he can see everything. And in his mind's eye, he sees Evan in the moments before he, too, died of a single bullet. Pretending to be Captain America with that damned bit of metal strapped to his arm, defending the innocent. There was irony there, perhaps. That set Adam on the path he was on, so he owed Cap more than he knew how to express. The others he had lost flash though his mind, and he allows himself a moment, but only a moment, to grieve. He had never gotten the chance to take classes from Captain America at the Academy yet. To be honest, he had been avoiding anything at the Academy he didn't absolutely have to do. But the ideals the man had stood for? They were ingrained into Adam's soul. Cap reminded him of his father-- the one that raised him, at least. Do the right thing. Protect those who cannot protect themselves. Stand up. Never leave a friend behind. Stark steps up and begins to speak. Adam listens. But he doesn't move. He's glad Clint didn't come, he'd be worried-- Adam was supposed to be down there, in the chairs with the others, and Hawkeye would be worried. But he had his own tribute to the man who personified what it meant to be a superhero. As Ms. Janet begins her speech, that is when he draws the arrow from the quiver, nocking it. As she steps away, he pulls, draws, and fires it into the air above Times Square. And it explodes into light and colour: red, white, and blue sparks. Glitter of those colours rain down upon the crowd underneath. Before the crowd can start looking for the source of the fireworks, the cowled teen is already running across the rooftops. Let the others have their tears. There were people in this city who did not believe in the same ideals Cap did... and they would be using the advantage of the city being at a standstill for the funeral for their own ends. Time to patrol. Because anyone could be a hero... and everyone /should/ be. He would let those who knew the man have their time to mourn. He would do what had to be done in the meantime.